Kill the Messenger
by OnyxJinx
Summary: Fifteen emotions. Fifteen messengers delivering the worst news Annie can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

The news of Finnick Odair's death arrived swiftly to Thirteen. When it finally arrived to the one that loved him the most, it arrived carefully and cautiously. The response to her husband's fate, however, reflected differently to each one of its messengers.

One hundred words - Fifteen emotions - Fifteen messengers. Written for the Caesar's Palace Prompt challenge.

* * *

Peeta - Peaceful

-o-

Warm breeze, sweet air, cold river water tickled her bare toes as it bubbled up onto the bank. Strangely enough, it had been quiet that morning, it seemed everyone had gone - except for Peeta. He sat with her and sketched the birds she so closely watched; her lips mouthed words he would never hear.

"Annie, I'm so sorry, he's gone. He's not coming back."

She quietly threw a stick into the river and they watched it bump lazily along the rocks that peeked out from the shallow water. When it finally disappeared from sight, she said, "He's gone, but not really."


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch - Surprise

-o-

"For someone who usually has an idea of what's going on, this one really threw me for a loop," Haymitch said into his bottle as he sat down next to Annie.

"What happened? What do you mean?"

The liquid hadn't reached his lips yet - he lowered his bottle.

"Annie… No one's told you about Finnick yet?"

She shook her head. Her eyebrows knitted in worry, her lips parted slowly. Haymitch shifted in his seat to face the girl. He stammered, but he knew he had to say it. Someone had to say it.

"Annie, he's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna - Bitter

-o-

Johanna sat at the edge of Annie's bed, hands clasped together almost in prayer. Looking forward, she said, "You know Snow is a piece of shit right? First, he throws us in the games, _twice_. Then he fucks with us. You, me, Peeta. Now," she swallowed, "he's killed Finnick." She never looked over to Annie. Johanna clenched her jaw when she heard the gasp and clutching of bedclothes.

"Finnick? No. But he promised… Jo, I can't," Annie managed to say. "Why does he keep hurting us? Why can't Snow die already? When will Katniss kill him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gale - Ashamed

-o-

She wandered through the quiet and cool tunnels of 13 that day, eventually finding Gale in the cafeteria, hunched over his plate which he never touched. When he looked up to see her approach, he quickly looked away.

"Gale, where's Finnick? I've looked everywhere."

He let out no more than a whisper, "He's gone."

"What happened? Was it something I did? I shouldn't have let him go."

He pressed his fists to his eyes and swallowed his cry, "It should have been me, Annie… It should've been me."

Her hands went to her ears, "I shouldn't have let him go."


	5. Chapter 5

13 citizen - Unloved

-o-

 _We don't need a honeymoon. We'll have one when you get back. When we get back to 4._ Simple enough of a discussion, convincing him everything will be alright, just like all of those other times he had to leave her side. She never left her room while he was away. Besides Johanna, no one else in 13 made her comfortable enough to leave her room and Johanna wouldn't leave her's either. A letter was delivered by a man in grey. Just words on a page, a recycled page with math problems on the back - _Your husband died in combat._


	6. Chapter 6

Effie - Playful

-o-

It would no way compare to the size of her wardrobe back home, but this would have to suffice. Created from a mix of men and women's uniforms, it almost brought joy in her strange new life underground.

When she shared the different shapes and textures built from the plain fabrics issued with Annie, she was amazed. Annie tried on almost everything, twirling and laughing. She liked how everything had movement. Her fingertips, glossed with pink, amused her the most.

"Ghadammit Effie, what are you doin' to the girl? Just tell her already."

"I wanted to make her smile first."


	7. Chapter 7

Pollux - Reverent

-o-

She didn't know him, but his face was soft and kind. He used his large hands to speak. She was called to meet with him in a small room with metal chairs. He greeted her with an embrace and had her sit down. When he sat across from her, his hands began to move. She was confused at first when she saw the pain in his eyes. He gestured to a letter on the table. She looked up and saw him through the tears and saw his right hand with two fingers pointed, pat his chest. It was an honor.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Everdeen - Fearless

-o-

Unsure of Annie's trust towards doctors, she wore the simple civilian uniform instead of her white medical smock. She made tea and set the metal table with framed photos of her husband and daughter next to the silver kettle. This time, it was her wiping away another's tears and hushing away the pain. She had lost twice as much and knew there were two ways to go, and she hoped to lead the young widow in the right direction. She spoke of strength and courage more than loss, because when she touched Annie's belly, it was for hope and life.


	9. Chapter 9

Coin - Frenzied

-o-

She wasn't allowed on this side of 13; she wasn't a soldier. The lights were different on this side, not as bright and not as many as in the medical ward. She heard a voice, loud and angry.

"He was our best soldier! Forget Everdeen, she was already 'dead.' Finnick is dead for real and that's just unacceptable!"

Real? How could it be real. He has to say it's real for it to be real. That was unacceptable. He promised her he'd come home. Where was Finnick? It wasn't real!

They brought her back to where the lights were brighter.


	10. Chapter 10

Beetee - Passionate

-o-

"You have to remember it was all for a cause; it was all for the revolution. Snow will be executed! Panem will be whole again! He helped in the biggest movement of our history!" Beetee said with vigor, his chair swaying back and forth as his fist accentuated each exclamation. "He fought against our oppressors. He fought _against_ Snow and not _for_ his satisfaction. Stand tall and know he was a hero, Annie."

Annie wiped her nose with her sleeve and did as she was told and straightened her posture before she made the long walk back to her room.


End file.
